This invention relates in general to a rotatable seat device which facilitates relative rotational movement of the occupant, while disposed within a non-rotating seat. Such rotational movements are frequently encountered when one is performing routine tasks while occupying a fixed stool or chair and are also encountered when entering or leaving vehicles. Normally, an occupant encounters substantial frictional forces when rotating, particularly while sitting upon a fixed upholstered seat cushion behind the wheel of an automobile, with the result that excessive wear on the occupant's clothes and the seat's upholstery occurs.
In the past, attempts made to overcome this problem have typically involved building an entire seat for rotation as a unit. Of necessity, this approach to solving the problem utilizes expensive bearings and associated apparatus, and renders conversion of an existing fixed seat an impractical and costly operation. Another attempt at designing an attachable seat device is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 2,811,199 which describes an automobile seat covered with slick material so an occupant can slide across the seat on a pivoted seat pad. Such a system, however, responds to lateral forces resulting from the operation of the car and, additionally, the occupant is exposed to a large sheet of slick material which is not only uncomfortable but is cumbersome to use and may interfere with the attachability feature of the device.